It's okay
by mddbbbcht
Summary: So I decided to try writing on this again, I used to have a story called Undead but I deleted it since I never really felt like writing anymore, but I'm keeping this here and I hopefully will continue with it. Your name is Ari Blake, you have a small group and a run down home. Life is great right now, but we all know life won't continue like that. A/N there will be swearing. -L
1. It's not over yet

**A little A/N before you start this story, I'm not good at grammar so please don't hate me for the mistakes I will make, I'm also pretty bad at continuing stories. I had a story called undead but deleted it because I didn't have time to write anymore nor was I in the mood to write more. I'm writing as much as I can right now and then when I get bored I'll upload what I did, please be patient with me. -L**

 **There's about 10 walkers outside and my group of 4 are stuck in this wardrobe with me. I finally get the courage to open my eyes and stare at Mason who's pushed up to a bra and a coat, he looks uncomfortable but there's nothing I can do about it, Mason is 19 like me, he's the fastest out of us but he doesn't think he is. I grab my bow and arrows from Stacy who's hugging her legs for comfort, Stacy is the youngest out of us, she's only 15 but she's the funniest girl any of us have known, even when she's not saying anything funny.**

 **"We need to come up with a plan" Mason whispers as he pushes the bra and coat out the way so he can see everyone.**

 **"I can open the wardrobe and see how many walkers there are in this room, maybe see if we can handle it" I said as I reach to the door, Mason grabs my hand and says "no, if they hear or see it they will come for you, for all of us" I don't know if he was concerned about me or just trying to be nice but I felt my heart stop when he said it anyway, he definitely knows how to make people happy. "Actually that's not a bad plan, well done Ari. Maybe we can change it a bit though, like think it through more" Tyler suddenly searches for his knife in the darkness and hands it to me. "I have a plan that we can mix with yours, only if you want to of course, you can take either the knife, bow, or just take both and kill the ones in the room, but only after seeing how many there is so you know you can handle them". He's concern for me worries me, normally he'd just say here's a plan and do it, cause he's more of the leader of this group since well he's older and better. I give the door a gentle touch and push as lightly as I can. I try not to push it so slowly or it will squeak, I have the door open enough now to see half of the room, I shut the door and turn to Mason. "There's 1 by the door who went downstairs, I couldn't see the other half of the room but I couldn't hear anything so I think we're safe. but just to be sure I'm gonna go out alone and check. I will open the wardrobe up when it's clear" Mason looks at me as if he thinks I'm on a mission to kill myself, I give him a smile and hug Stacy before I open the wardrobe door once more.**

 **I step out of the cramped wardrobe and stretch quickly before I look to see where any walkers are, I hear something from the next room but nothing in the room we're in, I go to the door and check to see if there's anything there before I can let them out. I see a walker exiting the room next door so I quickly get behind a wall and get the knife in my hand, the walker is getting louder and my breathe is getting faster, before I know it the walker enters the room and looks around to find me while making so much noise, as if it's calling for the other walkers to let them I know I'm here, at first I almost jump but I quickly calm down and grab his shoulder, I pull him to the floor and forcefully hold down his face, I freeze for a moment, he looks like someone I know "he looks like...Mike? no. It's impossible, Mi...Mike can't be dead" I whisper to myself, the walker is trying so hard to bite me and I'm distracted in my own thoughts that I'm almost letting him, I quickly snap myself out of it and stab his head with so much force that it goes straight through him and in the floor, there's blood on my face and clothes now but I don't care, I quickly get up and close the door, I'm mortified but on this universe enough to pull myself together, I wasn't ready for it. I look at the wardrobe and forget about everything for a second, I slowly walk up and open the door, everyone's closing their eyes because of how much light there is in the open world compared to a cramped wardrobe. I don't think we're ready for this.**

 **Everyone gets out of the wardrobe and straightens their clothes, they see the walker I killed and look impressed, "where's the others" Tyler says to me as he looks at the walker on the floor, he has a angry look on his face, as if the walker betrayed him for dying. "I think they're all downstairs, maybe gone now I don't really know. I just sorted out the one in this room and shut the door" I'm lost in my thoughts and my breath is still out of control, Mason's looking at me all worried. "Are you okay?" Mason grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes, I take my arm away from his hand and just stare at the door, Mason looks down at the floor and coughs, "I'll just go check downstairs, Tyler want to go with me?" Mason is at the door now about to open it. "yeah, sure. Let me just get my knife out of this guys head" Tyler seems angry at the fact I killed him, or maybe at the fact I got his knife stuck in the walkers head. Tyler is just staring at him either amazed at how much force I used or calculating how he's supposed to get his knife back, I get annoyed and push Tyler out of the way, I fall to the floor and grab the walkers head, I pull the knife out of his head and pass it to Tyler, he looks at me and grabs the knife. "I was going to do that myself" he says like a 5 year old answering a question wrong and the person next to him got it right, "yeah, sure you were" I go back to the wardrobe to get my bag and weapons. I open my bag to see what I have, I've got 10 arrows, a knife, 8 bottles of water, 5 cans of soup, a can opener, gloves and a first aid box. I consider grabbing one of the guns but I'm not very good with them so I just stick with my knife and bow. "should we loot the house and go back to base, or should we continue looking through houses" I ask Tyler before he leaves with Mason. "Me and Mason will loot downstairs and kill the walkers there, you and Stacy look around this floor and loot things we may need, but make sure you don't fill your bags up too much or it will be too heavy to take back to base, and it will weigh you down making you slower" Tyler motions Mason to follow him, I grab one of the empty bags and throw it at Mason before he leaves, he catches it and runs off with Tyler. "Stacy, I'm gonna go check if there's anymore walkers on this floor, stay here, i'll be back in a bit"**

 **I exit the room and go next door, there's no walkers but a few things worthy enough to take, I look at the pictures on the wall, it's of a girl and a boy they look like they were teens, maybe 18 and in college, I look at the shelf full with books, my attention is at this one small book, it looks more like a comic, I take it and put it in my bag, "Stacy will love this" I say to myself, I go to the table next to the bed and open the draws, there's a lighter, a notebook and 2 black pens, I put them all in my bag and close it. I leave the room and close the door behind me, I see a small room ahead of me, the doors open and it looks empty, I ignore the room and go back to Stacy. "I found a few things, not things that we need but it will help us not be bored. Let's go find Tyler and Mason and see if they need help" we leave the room and go downstairs, there's no sign of walkers anywhere but I can see Mason looting the kitchen, I walk up to him and grab the can out of his hand. "More soup, just what we needed" he takes the soup back and puts it in the bag "you say that now, but when you're all starving and all that's left is my soup, you'll be thanking me like I'm your God" I just look at him like his crazy "YOUR soup. I'm sorry but I don't remember you working in a factory making cans and soup" I say sarcasticlly, "well, you learn something new everyday" he smiles at me and closes the bag. "Tyler is outside looking to see if there's a greenhouse or anything we can use"**  
 **"ok, what are we doing after this?"**  
 **"um, Tyler said we're going back to base but knowing him he'll find another house and try loot it"**  
 **"yeah or we'll go to a forest and he'll want to find a camp"**

 **We all leave the house and walk up to a 3 way road, "which way?" Tyler asks, "left" Stacy's already walking in the direction she said "I guess we're going left then" Tyler says as he follows her, there's glass stuck to the walls that we have to cross to get to the road, I'm last to go past it, I grab the closest object and pull myself up, my hand's weak and I lose my grip, I fall down into the glass and cut deeply into my leg, I try my hardest not to scream and try to get back up, there's blood dripping down my leg and I'm feeling light headed, no one notices what happened because I didn't say, Mason looks back to see if I got over yet, I quickly hide my leg behind the door and force myself not to cry, "I can't get over" I struggle to say, I'm losing my breathe again and starting to fall everywhere, I fall to the floor and burst out crying, everyone's looking at me not knowing what's going on, Mason jumps back over to get me and sees my leg, "what did you do?" he says while he quickly opens his bag, I'm trying to talk but I'm too weak. Mason gets a towel out of his bag and tears my jeans to get to the cut, he puts pressure on the cut with the towel and grabs some rope from his bag, "hold the towel there" he says as he wraps the rope around my leg, I hold the towel and he ties the rope into a knot, he picks me up and passes me to Tyler so he can get back over, "what happened to you?" Tyler says with a worried voice, "I lost my grip and fell"**  
 **"are you okay?"**

 **"yes but I'm very tired now"**

 **"try to stay awake we'll get you back to the base and check on the cut"** **Mason takes me out of Tyler's arms, "hold on to me ok" I warp my arms around him and hope that I'm not heavy for him. Stacy points at some people "there's 3 people ahead of us, should we see if they're alright?" Tyler looks at them, I look too and see that they're fighting some walkers, they're struggling to fight them with only baseball bats and an axe as a weapon, "yeah they look like they're struggling, I think we should help them" I say trying to ignore the pain I'm in "we can but you're not" Tyler says to me while running up to them.**

 **Stacy goes to help the adult and Tyler helps the other adult and teen, the teen looks at Tyler "thank you but we could've handled that" Tyler walks up to the teen "listen kid there was at least 10 walkers here and all you have is a baseball bat" he gets a knife out of his bag and hands it to the teen, "I'm Tyler by the way, that girl over there by your girl is Stacy, she's 15, that boy holding the girl is Mason he's 19, and the girl he's holding is Ari she's also 19"** **the teen and adults look at me "is she...bitten?" the girl adult says**

 **"no, she just fell down on glass and cut herself" Mason explains "oh, ok, well thanks for the knife, I'm Ben, I'm 17 the girl is Amanda she's 23 and the guy is Spencer he's 24" Ben puts the knife in his pocket and shakes Tyler's hand, "well it looks like you're doing fine here so we'll just be going now, bye"**  
 **Tyler starts to walk off slowly "wait, um, if you don't mind can we join your group, we'll stay out of your way and get our own food we just need a base and we can fight by your side when you need us"**

 **Tyler smiles and turns around, "I'm not the leader, don't ask me" he nods in my direction, I stare at him confused, he is the leader, Ben walks up to me, "yes" I say before he has a chance to ask, "yes? as in yes we can join the group?" he asks with concern "yes you can join our group" I'm still in pain but I try to speak without showing it, Ben looks at me happily "oh thank you, you won't regret this" just by him saying I won't regret this makes me know I might regret this, everything I do I will regret, but I ignore my feelings and just smile.**

 **"where are we going?" Ben asks no one in particular, Tyler stops and turns to him "we was going to explore but then Ari cut herself so now we're going to our base to check it" Tyler runs to catch up to Stacy and walks with her, "I don't mean to be the one to ask so many questions but where is your base?" Tyler's clearly getting annoyed but he's trying to hide it "it's OUR base now, remember you're part of us now, our base isn't far from here, after half an hour we have to go through the forest which then only an hour till we get to the prison"**  
 **Ben stops and looks confused "your base is a prison?"**  
 **Tyler nods**

 **"awesome" Ben looks impressed with us but more of a sarcastic impressed.**


	2. Introduction to a new beginning

**A/N I don't remember fully what happened in the past seasons, but I'll try follow as much as I can remember, some things might not be added and some new things might be added. I will also try go back to the older seasons some time in the future and maybe come back and change these to fit it more, until then I hope that you enjoy this story anyway.**

 **Tyler runs up to the gate of this small prison type place that we found. It's not the best and pretty run down but it's our home, it's all we have. I watch as Stacy runs after Tyler who is also running.**

 **"Hold her a sec." Mason gives me to ben and opens the gate for them, I get carried in by Ben who doesn't know where he's going. I listen to Mason laugh and can't help but laugh myself.**

 **"What happened to you?" I half smile at Claudia and say "I fell onto glass" she takes me from Mason and puts me on the table. I look at the ground and sort of miss being able to walk on it. I give a little scream to every touch, luckily no one is around right now so I didn't really bother with trying to hide my pain. When Claudia finally patched my leg up she offered her hand to help me up, I took it and tried to stand. It was really painful at first but I started getting used to it. She helped me walk to the main room where everyone was. The second Tyler saw me he stood up and called for everyone's attention.**

 **"As you all know we have some new faces here" Tyler points to the new people and everyone mumbles to themselves. Tyler motions for them to walk up and they do, they stand in front of everyone awkwardly trying not to be hated.**

 **"This is Ben, he's 17, Amanda, 23, and Spencer who is 24. Now I don't expect everyone to start hugging and acting as though we've know each other our whole life, but what I do expect it that we all try be civil. Ben said he just needs a place to stay, he won't necessarily be taking our food and become one with us. He will however be going on supply runs and joining any fights. I understand if anyone feels threatened or doesn't want them here but instead of making a scene please come see me alone and we will talk this out." I nod at Tyler as he leaves to go to his room.**

 **"Hey." I turn with a scared look. I stare at Maggie and try to relax. She gives me both a happy and worried smile. I return one and say "I'm sorry it's just I feel a little more jumpy since I got hurt, like I have less of an escape." She nods at me and looks at my leg.**

 **"How is it?" I shrug while looking down.**

 **"It's okay I guess, hurt like hell when it first happened but I'm getting used to it." She gives me a hug leaving me shocked. Maggie is my sister, we were always pretty close but ever since this end of the world crap started she's been distant. Maggie was only 16 when this happened. I vowed to protect her no matter what, and that I did. She turned 17 a few weeks ago, or months, no one knows the days anymore, she might even be 18 now, I don't have a clue. Once Maggie let go and went off to do her own thing I decided to go see Tyler. I walked out of the room into the hall, it was pretty empty and quiet, I liked that. I wobbled slowly like a penguin over to Tyler's room, I didn't bother knocking instead I just opened to door and walked in. Luckily it was just him fully clothed doing nothing, he looked up and saw me.**

 **"You shouldn't be walking, here." He grabbed my hand and sat me down on his bed.**

 **"What are you doing here anyways?" I shrugged at him and looked around.**

 **"I don't know, just thinking about stuff I guess." I looked him in the eyes, he gave me a look for me to continue.**

 **"Like, I'm not sure if I made the right choice on letting them stay, what if they're bad people?" He gives me an understanding smile and laughs a little.**

 **"You remember when we were little, like 13 maybe younger?" I nod at him and try remember all the things we did.**

 **"Well you used to say to me 'always believe it till it's proven wrong' and I stuck by that my whole life, I think you should listen to yourself." I stare at him confused, that makes no sense. He laughs once more and starts explaining.**

 **"Look, you said they could stay, why?"**

 **"I guess because they weren't doing that great on their own, they seemed like they had nothing."**

 **"So why now do you think they're bad?"**

 **"I don't really, I just have trust issues."**

 **"I know, but I think they're okay and even if they're not I won't let them hurt any of us." I smile at him and then attempt to stand up.**

 **"Here let me help." I sit back down and let him pull me up. He helps me out of the room and I tell him I can go myself now. I walk around not really doing anything, I do some random chores and then go to my own room. It was pretty late so I was tired, the second my face touched my pillow I was out faster than a light.**

 **I awoke to the sound of screams and crying, what the hell was happening? I get up as fast as I could with an injury and open my door, not even a second later I back up and shut my door again. It was Ben, he was a walker. I grab my bag but that I never unpack and put it on, grabbing my bow and knife before leaving. I shoot any walkers that come near me without hesitation, I avoid looking at their faces, I don't want emotions to make me die. I run down the hallway looking in each room, most were empty, others were dead. I run into Tyler and we fall to the floor.**

 **"Shit." We say in unison, I look up at him and ignore whatever pain I had to hug him, he does the same. He helps me up and I pass him the knife. I follow him in his search for survivors, we turn a corncer and see Stacy. She was backed up to a wall full of bite marks. I watch as Tyler turns from devastated to angry. He storms off and I follow to protect him. He was fast but even with this injury I was faster. On the way I found Mason, from the looks of things he was trying to protect my sister but he didn't have any weapons. I cried to myself at the sight of both Mason and my sister dead. I continued moving so I didn't lose Tyler too, he stopped when he got to the exit and we both left this place. He had his bag and I had mine, now all we need to do is survive on our own.**


	3. Falling into place

**A/N Hello I'm back again, did you expect that? Probably not, I didn't even expect it. Anyways this note is to say my original plan for this story had changed quite a lot, when I first made this story it was when season 6 had recently started, or season 5 was ending, yeah a long time ago, damn. But anyways I wrote it ages ago and uploaded it ages after, I honestly don't know why I didn't continue with it cause I was enjoying it, but oh well. I was going to do an OC X Daryl type thing but I don't really like the idea of it anymore, it's overused now in my opinion, so instead we meet Negan. I know he's probably overused too but I like him and feel like it would match with what I want this story to be now. But whatever, I hope you enjoy this story anyway. I'd also like to apologise if filtering with a sock isn't an actual thing, I'm not a survivalist I don't know this stuff, I heard somewhere you could though so I added it in the story, maybe next time I'll research this stuff before I put it in the story. Also side note, I don't know really what Negan's past was like before he met Rick, I'm just guessing. Also what's happening now is like years before they meet, I just wanted to do some story with meeting Negan and stuff before he ends up leaving to threaten Rick.**

 **I looked at Tyler to see if he was ready, he wasn't. We had been out of that over run prison for about a week, my leg was only getting worse, I mean I could walk and stuff but it was hurting like hell. I grab a bottle from my bag and pass it to him, he was too busy letting his thoughts kill him so I had to filter the water. I grabbed the only clean sock I had and placed it half way into the water and let it sit out of the lid, I put water in it and watched as it slowly filtered through. Alright, progress. I got up from the floor and rubbed away the dirt from my hands onto my cup up jeans. My jeans were, before the Apocalypse, light blue and had not cuts, now though they have a few cuts, one by the top of my left thigh showing a fraction of butt, one by my left knee, and one on the front of my right thigh, it started above the knee getting bigger as it went upwards to just below the beginning of the jeans. I didn't care much that my jeans were broken it was my top I cared about, I had a slim crop top jumper, it showed about half of my stomach, it's colour had faded from a maroon red to a deeper type of maroon red. It wasn't a thick type of jumper so It didn't bother me much in the sun, although I did have a tear on the right shoulder and another tear just under my right boob. I thanked whatever luck I seemed to have some times that I wasn't with a perverted guy while wearing this or I could end up being as broken as my clothes. I looked down to my shoes, matching my tops colour, the back of the show however was gray. I stopped staring at my appearance and looked up to the sky, blocking the sun with my hand, it was a pretty hot day, hence the water filter. I decided not to stand still waiting for the water and took my bow to go look around the area, I didn't go far, I kept Tyler in my line of sight so I could help him if needed. I started by picking some berries that looked safe, once I got a small bag full I looked at it satisfied, we had some crackers so I planned to crush the berries and make a jam or something out of it for our food today. At least it was one less day I had to worry about food wise. A noise of moaning quickly got my attention, I didn't see any walker near me so I ran back to make sure Tyler was okay, looking confused at my surroundings I could see everything was fine. What was that moaning from? My question was answered almost as quick as I asked when a walker came out of nowhere giving me a heart attack. I grabbed the knife from my jeans and walked over to it, seconds before I went to stab him for almost killing me I stopped surprised to see about 5 more behind him, fucker brought some friends. I took out the walker that was in front of me so I didn't have to worry about him. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side right now since Tyler was being a shit and not helping plus these walkers were fast. There is no way in hell I can do this alone.**

 **"TYLER" I screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear, he ignored me, which sadly didn't surprise me. But I ain't giving up on getting his help.**

 **"Tyler" I half shouted, I didn't want more of the walkers friends to appear. Stabbing the closet walker I moved back again, half running. Since I was running backwards my clumsy ass fell over, I crashed into some rocks they hit my back, arm, neck and worse, the cut up thigh. I screamed to high heaven with no care of dying. This pain was too unbearable to care about death right now. Still trying not to die though I attempted to still fight back while on the floor. One of the walkers turned their attention to Tyler so I had to do something. I took the rock from under my thigh and threw it at the one going after Tyler. It groaned at me and started coming after me again. I let the first walker fall on me and then stabbed it's head, the other one fell over the now re-dead walker and I killed it also, the next one didn't fall for it. Damn smart walker. It fell to it's knees and went up to the now bleeding thigh. FUCK. My thigh was bleeding again, how am I going to survive this. I closed my eyes to just let my death happen but it didn't happen. I heard a grunt from what sounded like a human, seconds later I heard a thud and then some flesh and bones breaking. I thought about Tyler, was he dead? Did he finally snap out of it and save me? No, he didn't. I know this cause I heard some voices I'd never heard before.**

 **"Do you think she was bit?" this voice was a concerning voice, like he wasn't a person who would kill just for the fun of it, which relaxed me a little. Even though I kept my eyes closed I could feel their stares.**

 **"Only one fucking way to find out" this voice was more husky, it was a low voice that demanded respect, even from a king. I felt the walkers be torn off my body and then a wave of the worst pain hit me. I couldn't scream, move, or wake up it was so painful. I was just there frozen. He had taken off my jeans looked at my legs then put them back on. This felt like torture.**

 **"Well I don't have an fucking clue what it is but I know it's not an fucking bite" thankfully they didn't check under my top.**

 **"What should we do about her. boss?" a long and low sigh was heard after a few seconds of silence.**

 **"Put her in the truck, we'll take her back with us and get her checked out" apparently husky voice was their boss.**

 **"What about the guy?" a different voice said. Oh, right, they were talking Tyler, I guess he's either still alive or they want to know how to fix him.**

 **"Take him as well" the boss sounded pretty pissed at this point. I felt arms slid under my legs and back before being lifted up from the ground. Whoever was holding me stood still when the boss said to wait. I felt an arm touch my leg and then wrap something over the thigh, I guess they are trying to stop the bleeding. The one who was carrying me continued to walk on after my leg was wrapped up. I was later put into a van or car, I was lying down at first but seconds later pulled onto someone's lap. I tried opening my eyes, everything was a complete and utter blur, all I could make out is that I was sitting on a stranger who was wearing white. He also seemed sort of like cinnamon, unless that was me hallucinating. I let myself drift off on the man so I didn't have to be awake when they arrived and had to go through torture again.**


	4. Is it love

**A/N I'm writing this straight after the last chapter, I'm on a freaking roll. Right now I'm actually enjoying this, I hope I'll enjoy it for hours so I can write quite a few chapters to either put out now or randomly when I feel like there should be a new chapter.**

 **So much for not wanting to stay awake and be tortured. When the van came to a stop I got woken up by the person I was sitting on failing to move me carefully. I got picked up once again, by the same cinnamon smelling guy, this guy wasn't the first person who picked me up, no, he smelled like sweat and mud, this guy was different. The voices that were once loud and annoying were now completely silent. Maybe it was because of 'the boss' he did have a demanding voice, maybe being silent was a respect thing?**

 **"Welcome back, boss" one of the people who I assume wasn't there said, the voices were so different, I mean obviously but like, it made me happy that there were more people alive.**

 **"Get some clean clothes for this girl and bring them to the medic"**

 **"Got it, boss" hmm, that was strange. I swear the person who was holding you was the one talking about clothes for you. No, it can't be, the boss wouldn't be holding you. He sounded like the type of guy who didn't do that just from his voice...but maybe, no it can't be...can it? You tried not to think more of it, all you were gaining was a headache. You already needed to go through enough torture while half awake you didn't need more pain. After what seemed like around 10 minutes of walking he finally stopped.**

 **"Doc, can you see what happened to her" without hearing a response you felt yourself being placed onto a rough bed, only a second later you felt hands lift your thigh, which of course hurt, he then took off whatever was wrapped around your leg and your jeans, there was silence for a few seconds before who I assume is the doctor interrupted it.**

 **"Glass" I felt something poke at my thigh**

 **"I can see some glass still in her leg, it looks like her or someone tried to stitch it up but was either stopped or didn't have anything to help" hey, my friend did a fine job, I mean, it lasted until the walker and my clumsiness knocked me on my damn ass.**

 **"Probably the guy she was with" the husky voice said with a little laugh after like he was amused someone could do such a bad job. I felt the doctor pull of the now broken and loose stitches, it hurt but not enough for me to be fully awake. After the stitches were finally gone from my leg he put some liquid on my leg it stung a bit but I tried not to let it bother me. He wiped away any left over blood or liquid and then did some new stitches which were done better.**

 **"She'll have to stay here for a couple days so I can check her up and make sure she wakes up, when she's better she'll be able to walk but she can't do any jobs until a couple days after the stitches come out, which will take about 2 weeks" great, not only am I in a place I didn't know but now I was stuck in the unknown place without freedom.**

 **"Okay, thanks Doc" you were surprised to hear him thank the doctor, in fact you were surprised he cared for you, he didn't know who you were he could've just killed you or left you. You aren't his responsibility yet his making you it, it's kinda cute.**

 **The next 2 days went by pretty fast, you were sleeping most of it and when you were at your half awake state you got to hear updates about yourself, the boss also got the updates because he was the one who kept waking you up once he entered asking for an update like 3 times a day. You finally decided to try wake up completely so you can check out where you are, it was a little difficult considering you were so used to being half awake. It felt normal to hear and not see. You forced your eyes to open to blurs, you could see a white ceiling and a few people. The second the air turned into a cinnamon smell you knew that the boss was here for another update. Before he could speak you manged to look at him, although everything was a bit of a blur still you could kind of make out some stuff. It only took about a minute or so before you vision was back completely and you sat up. You didn't have a concussion or anything, just blood loss. Both the boss and doctor looked at you and you just stared back taking in their appearances. The boss was who you went to look at first, he had black hair the was brushed back a tanned face that had masculine features, brown eyes that filled with his emotions, a white shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket and red scarf, blue jeans held by a belt, and to top it off some black boots and black gloves. Turning to look at the doctor your focus went to a bat on the bosses shoulder instead. The boss smiled as he saw the interest and confusion of his bat. You felt like it wasn't your place to ask why he carried it around, I mean it's not weird, the dead are trying to kill us so he needs a weapon. You finally stopped starring and looked at the doctor, he had black hair that was also brushed, he looked kind of young, maybe late 30's early 40's, hell he could even be 90, but god damn he looked good for his age. You didn't focus on his appearance too much because you were too focused on the boss and where you was. After what felt like a year, which was actually just at most 5 seconds, the doctor spoke.**

 **"you need to take these pills, 2 every 4 hours. It'll stop the pain, so unless you want to be in pain I suggest you take it" he looked over at the boss and failed at whispering.**

 **"she needs to come back in a week for a check up and i'll give the next date to come back then, she's lost a lot of blood so make sure she doesn't lose anymore, or she just might die" subtle. You were quite annoyed that he was talking like you weren't there. The boss looked over at you with a frown and then a forced smile. You smiled back at them and then let the doctor help you out of bed. You were wearing the same top but no trousers, instead you had shorts so your leg could be seen to better. He let go of your arms and you managed to walk quite well.**

 **"Follow" the boss said to you before leaving the room, he didn't exactly wait for you as he marched down the hallway. All the care that he had in the beginning by carrying you and all that had basically gone, like it didn't happen. Maybe because he wants to act like it didn't, he did a nice thing while you were (what he thought was) passed out. Running to catch up with him, he led you into this massive room, it was a office looking place with a desk in the middle of the back of the room. There were a couple bookcases by the door and next to the one on the right had a big sofa full of pillows that looked super comfy. On the left was a table with a couple chairs, the table was full of boxes and the desk had a lot of paperwork. Wow, this seems as though the walkers never started, it's like looking at what life was like before. I'm not sure I like this, he must be super stressed with all this stuff to do, unless it's just there cause it was leftover and he was sorting it out. Finally looking over to the boss you saw the smile he had quickly fade to a stern look, to you he seemed to be one of those people who secretly loved you but hid it by pretending to hate you, although you doubted he loved you, you still thought maybe he had a crush or something, maybe just an attraction. He passed you the bottle of pills and then went to his desk, opening one of the drawers he took out a bottle then threw it at you. Could've warned me first, instead of catching it, it hit you in the stomach. He smiled at the pain you felt, yep, doesn't love you.**

 **"Next time catch" you gave him a death glare and rolled your eyes before picking up the bottle to take the pills.**

 **"If you roll your eyes at me again doll i'll punish you" you really wanted to test what he would do but decided not to, I mean you just got your leg stitched up, why would you purposely give yourself more pain. Although it would be difficult to not roll your eyes, it was basically the only thing you were good at. Looking down at the bottle you saw your leg, you almost jumped forgetting you had shorts on, you thought it was just underwear for a second.**

 **"Ari" The boss stared at you confused out of his mind.**

 **"The fucks that supposed to mean?" You laughed a little at him.**

 **"It's my name, since you didn't ask or give me your name I decided I would" He just stared at you for a couple seconds.**

 **"Your name's Ari?" He looked at you like your name was weird, it isn't...is it?**

 **"Yeah, short for Ariana, I prefer Ari though" he looked at you like he didn't care but nodded anyway. You let a few seconds of silence go by before you sighed annoyed, what you wanted you got, his attention.**

 **"What the fuck do you want?"**

 **"I told you my name, so can I know yours" He looked at you, his expression said no but eyes said yes. Before he could answer there was a knock at his door. He sighed annoyed and put the pen down that he was holding.**

 **"Come in" he demanded with an annoyed tone, he tried to hide it but I knew he obviously didn't want whoever it is that knocked to have knocked at this very moment. 2 guys walked in 1 holding underwear and a bra and the other with food...wait a second that bra, it looked like the one you was wearing, did they...did they take off your bra and underwear? You gave the boss and the 2 other guys both a disgusting and extremely confused look. They knew why you had the look.**

 **"The doctor changed you don't worry, we just washed it" you nodded slowly at the one holding you bra, he shyly passed it to you trying not to show he had thoughts of what you looked like without the shirt and shorts on. Hell they were all thinking about it. Trying to ignore the moment happened you looked over to the boss.**

 **"Do you, um, know where I can put this on?" He stared at you, he smiled, he tried not to but couldn't help it. He shook his head and you knew damn well he did know where somewhere was.**

 **"Put the food on the table and leave" they did as asked and left me alone once again.**

 **"Negan" You stared at him gleefully, you assumed he told his name. He smiled at you then stopped himself. Stopping yourself from smiling also you decided to push him further and ask where to get changed.**

 **"Well, Negan, do you know where I can get changed?" He stared at you pissed off, he had just said no to it. You weren't scared but felt like you should be. Your fear showed the second he smiled evilly, what was he thinking?**

 **"You can get changed right fucking there" he folded his arms and stared at you waiting to watch the show. You blushed at him looking scared.**

 **"what?" you asked making sure you weren't dreaming or hearing things.**

 **"You. Can. Get. Fucking. Changed. Right. Fucking. There" you gulped and pinched yourself, nope, not dreaming.**

 **"Can you at least turn around?" He shook his head, welp, you're fucked. You pulled out your arms from the jumper still making it cover you, you put your arms through the bra straps under the jumper, once it was basically on you put your arms back into the jumper, you secured the back of it and then looked at Negan. He gave you a proud smirk, like he was proud you had found a way to get changed without showing anything yet...yet, still got underwear to go. You looked down at your shorts, Negan did as well, he seemed interested in how you were going to do this without showing anything. You couldn't think of any way to do this so you just threw the underwear on the sofa instead. He gave you an teasing look and smirked. He moved from his spot and continued walking till he was an inch from you, he was a bit taller so you were staring at his neck and chest. He bent down and picked up the underwear, he passed it back to you and you took it. Great.**

 **"You have 10 seconds" he turned around leaving you surprised at what he meant. Quickly ignoring the pain you pulled down the shorts and put the underwear on he turned back around when you were about to put the shorts on. He laughed and shook his head. You pulled them up until it go to your thigh then you fell to the sofa in pain, he noticed this and stood there looking into your eyes. Your eyes were watery, not even seconds later you started crying silently. He gave you a empathetic look and bent down to see your leg. You had almost pulled a loose stitch out, he gave your leg an annoyed look then got back up, he pulled your shorts off before disappearing into a new room you didn't notice was there. He came back into the room you were in holding a white shirt, you assumed it was one of his.**

 **"It should be like a short dress on you" you pulled off your jumper and put his shirt on, just like he said it fit like a short dress, but if you put your arms up he could see you underwear. Simple solution just don't put your arms in the air. He took your jumper and put it in the room he was just in before coming out once again.**

 **"You're staying here till we can find enough room for you so don't worry about having to walk out like that" he looked you up and down, although you never asked you had been wondering that. He picked up the tray of food and put it on the desk before picking you up and putting you in his desk chair.**

 **"Eat" he said before leaving the room, not to go the the mysterious room but to leave, maybe get himself food too. You rushed to finish the food he left for you and then sat there in the chair contemplating life, you kind of like this dude, hopefully he's as good as he seems.**


	5. despacito(slowly)

**A/N I know, I know, a/n's are annoying and no one really reads them so I won't add them to the next few chapters unless I need to, but right now I just wanna say that I'm still enjoying this and might be able to post another chapter after this, maybe even 2 if you're lucky. Anyways enjoy this cause I know I am, I want to make it more mature than I previously went for, so there will be some sex scenes etc, if you don't like that don't worry I'll put where it is so you don't have to worry, I'll try say as simple as I can. Also I just noticed I keep switching from 3rd person view to 1st person view randomly, it's pretty weird. If it annoys you just say and I'll try my hardest to keep to one in the future but right now I'm not gonna worry. Adios -L**

 **Looking at the door that was opening you wondered if it was Negan, I assume it would be, everyone else knocks, or at least the other 2 guys did. Standing from the chair, mostly cause you felt like he would beat you senseless if he found you still in the chair. It was weird how he seemed to scared you, you don't even know why. You were a bad-ass bitch who let no one scare her, so why does he? Blocking yourself from further thoughts you watched as Negan entered the room. You put on a smile to match his, why was he so happy? You heard a girl giggle while he shut the door, you watched as he fixed his hair and clothes. The fucker had sex, I mean why do you care? You aren't dating him, he can do what he likes. Why is this bothering you? He locked eyes with you, his still filled with lust. Yep, that confirms it. Your smile had turned into a frown the second you heard the giggle. What is this piece of shit doing to you? He studied your frown as if he'd never seen anyone upset before, I mean upset was an understatement, you'd been falling for this douche and he didn't think to tell you he was fucking others...wait, what are you doing? You'd known him like what 3 days and you were basically asleep for 2 of those, you'd never had a conversation about anything personal. How the fuck was he supposed to know to tell you? He went from studying your frown to your eyes, he could tell you were deep in thoughts since your eyes gave a cloudy look. You shook yourself out of it and gave him a smile again, although you knew your facial expression would almost certainly look pissed as all hell you still tried to hide it. He laughed at your pissed off look and shook his head, he was also probably laughing at the fact you'd been thinking about the situation too much and for like 5 minutes, wait holy fuck, you'd been staring at him lost in thought with a pissed off face for 5 minutes, and he was studying your face for 5 minutes with a smile. Damn it pull yourself together, how are you thinking about him so much? I mean look at that face, his tall, strong figure. The way his jeans fit almost too tight, but not, it's perfect. Fucking snap out of it, your brain shouted at you. You finally did to notice Negan's eyes filled with new lust, you noticed that while you were daydreaming about him the shirt had fallen down and was showing your chest, he was turned on that you not only were showing chest but also that it was in his shirt. Looking into his eyes you knew you wanted this too, but you can't. you need to at least know if he's taken. He gave a low, gravel groan that seemed to turn you on. The only reason he made the noise was to try control his lust. Unfortunately it worked, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, released and opened his eyes again. His eyes went back to his usual chocolate brown neutral look. Giving him a pout that you missed your chance he just smiled knowing why you were pouting, looking into his straight pearly teeth you couldn't help but get lost in thought over him again. This dude is magic.**

 **"How's the leg?" he asked stopping you from getting too carried away in your thoughts. You shrugged and looked at it.**

 **"I don't feel the pain right now" he nodded at you happy you were okay, although he didn't show it, you could see his eyes get lighter.**

 **"I have to ask" you say before you even had a chance to think of saying anything, he turned to look you in the eyes and gave a serious look.**

 **"Are you with anyone?" he looked at you surprised that you asked that, he gave a smile as if he thought you were jealous, which you were, but he didn't know that.**

 **"4 wives" the fuck. WHO HAS 4 WIVES. This fucker. You were offically full on pissed and were not hiding it, he gave you a warning look not to give an outburst or you'd probably regret it. You listened to his warning and forced yourself to calm.**

 **"Why do you have 4 wives?" you asked way more pissed than you wanted and needed to. He raised a brow to say none of your business but he answered anyway.**

 **"They offered to marry me for extra protection and to save others lives. Before you ask I didn't fucking threaten to kill anyone if they didn't fucking marry me, and I give them a choice they don't have to. Plus I get to fuck them whenever the fuck I want to" you respected him for his honestly, and because he didn't throw anything in your face. You gave him a half pissed off half calm smile, which he returned with a wink. Hot damn this guy knows how to turn a girl on. He walked over to his desk and moved the tray of now empty food, he sat down where you were, you watched as he went back to work. He never stopped working. You took his pen from his hand and walked backwards so he wasn't arm distance away. Anyone else would be fearing your life right now but you were fine, he only acted threatening when others where here, but even after only only him a day he seemed relaxed with you. He stood up and stared at you.**

 **"What the fuck are you doing?" You raised an eyebrow while smirking, seductively walking backwards you looked at the pen.**

 **"Oh, I don't know. You seem like you work a lot so I'm gonna look after this pen for a day" He smiled while sighing, a laugh left his smile too, he took the bait and started teasing back.**

 **"Actually I think the pen likes to work, you just took it away from it's love" you rolled your eyes and smiled. Looking back at him you noticed his expression changed, his eyes were narrowed and he had a smirk. You copied his face which caused him to smile more.**

 **"What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me?" You thought back to the conversation you recently had. Shit. Still smirking he walked over to you until he was inches away. Grabbing your wrist that had the pen before you could run he took the pen with his other hand, he threw it over to the desk. You tried to get away from his grip but it only tightened, you were both turned on. He put his free hand up to your neck before slowly closing the gap, he stopped less than a millimetre away from your lips and smirked.**

 **"Now you have to be punished" he said while his smirk got even bigger. You had no clue where this was going but you were going to agree with whatever it was. It was weird that even though you and Negan hadn't known each other long he still knew what turned you on, or maybe he just turns everyone on and he knows it. He pushed you up to the closest wall keeping the same distance you had. You went to move forward but he just pressed more on your wrist warning you not to.**

 **"I have an fucking rule" he said against your lips, you didn't care what the rule was, you'd break it if it stopped you from progressing in this. Listening anyway you stared at his lips and nodded brushing your lips against his. He swallowed before licking his lips and speaking again.**

 **"No kissing" You pouted at this, but as long as something happened you still didn't care. He moved his body closing any remaining gap. You pressed your body up to him as well. He pressed his lips against your neck where his hand was. pushing into you more and more with each kiss on the neck you felt like soon he'd become you, or break the wall. Actually thinking about it didn't he just say he had a no kissing rule, this is technically kissing, he's breaking his own rule. You chose to ignore it cause you were enjoying this. You felt his smirk against your skin as he put the hand that used to be on your neck on your stomach, his hand was cold and caused you to jump closer to him and gasp, this only seemed to turn him on more. He moved his bites and kisses further down your neck to your collarbone and then your chest. He moved the hand from your stomach down to your thigh, he lifted your non hurt thigh up to go against his hips while he just pushed further into you if that were possible. He moaned into your neck before pulling himself off of you. You gave him a sad look before pushing your thighs together. He gave you an evil grin and you knew exactly what he did this for. Finally letting go of your wrist he walked back.**

 **"I think that was a pretty fucking good punishment" you shook your head obviously disagreeing. he laughed at your response and then walked back to his desk to continue working as if nothing had happened. It took all the willpower you had not march up to him, take control and just kiss him. I mean if your punishment for rolling you eyes was to be turned on then imagine what it would be if you kissed him. you thought about it further before deciding not to kiss him, he never stated rolling eyes as a rule, probably made him feel disrespected.**

 **A/N damn, that was a hot chapter ;) but I gotta go get food, I haven't eaten all day and when I come back I know I'm not gonna be in the mood to write so I'm gonna probably leave it here for today. But who knows if I feel like it you might just get that extra chapter. You just might.**


End file.
